Irreplaceable
by Unicorn Goddess
Summary: Could an accident threaten Olivia & Elliot's friendship?
1. Favor

It was Monday morning in the SVU squadroom, and Olivia was pouring herself some coffee when Elliot walked in. Good morning!, he said cheerfully.  
  
Good morning! And why are you so chipper today?, she asked with a smile.  
  
Kathy and I are taking the kids on vacation next week. We finalized the plans last night...we're going to Hawaii!, he exclaimed, clearly excited.  
  
Wow! That sounds like a lot of fun! How long will you be gone?  
  
A week...we leave early Saturday morning. But I gotta ask you a favor...I just got this red Mustang convertible, and I was wondering if you could drive it while I'm gone? It gets fussy if you don't drive it every day, he explained.  
  
Olivia raised one eyebrow. In what universe would I say no the use of a Mustang convertible for a week?  
  
Elliot grinned. That's what I thought, but I just wanted to check. Take good care of it, ok? This baby's my fifth child, he said, handing her a spare key.  
  
Of course!, she said, taking the key and smiling.


	2. Disaster

---Friday Evening---  
  
Olivia called as she left the Stabler residence in Elliot's Mustang, Munch right behind her in her blue Hyundai.  
  
Elliot and Kathy stood on the front porch and waved as they turned the corner and disappeared.  
  
I bet she's gonna have fun with that car, Kathy remarked.  
  
Oh, I'm sure...I don't care, I just want it back in one piece, Elliot said with a grin.  
  
---Saturday Afternoon---  
  
Olivia locked her apartment door, and then headed down the staris to the first floor and out into the bright sunshine. On a rare day off from work, she had decided to take the Mustang for a spin. I've got it, I may as well drive it while I have the chance,' she thought. Its not every day I get to ride around in a red convertible!'  
  
As she drove towards Central Park, a car came out of nowhere and slammed into the passenger side of the Mustang. The force of the impact sent it sliding sideways into a light pole on the opposite side of the street. Her head spinning, Olivia just managed to make out the terrified look frozen on the face of the other driver before she passed out.


	3. Visit

Captain Cragen opened the door to his office and walked out into the squadroom. Munch, Fin, listen up. I just got a call...seems Olivia's been in a car accident. I'm going to the hospital to make sure she's okay...you wanna tag along?  
  
Munch and Fin sat in shock for a few seconds, then answered in unison.  
  
---Saturday Evening---  
  
I'm fine, really! Its just a concussion!, Olivia told the group of people standing by her bed.  
  
_And_ a broken leg, _and_ a cracked rib, Cragen added. Don't try to pretend you're fine when you're not.  
  
It doesn't even really hurt!, Olivia exclaimed. she continued, grimacing slightly.  
  
Yeah, yeah...I think someone needs to call Elliot, eh?, Munch asked. How about I go do that now?  
  
NO! Don't call El! He needs to spend time with his family, and I don't want to spoil his vacation!, she cried. she added, I have no idea how I'm going to tell him that I totaled his Mustang...he _loved _that car.  
  
Uh huh. Since you seem to be so adamant about not spoiling his vacation, you have a week to figure out how to tell him and survive the experience, Cragen told her.  
  



	4. Welcome Back

---Next Week Monday---  
  
Welcome back, Fin said as Olivia limped into the squadroom on crutches. How are you feeling?  
  
Fine, thanks. Its good to be back, she replied.  
  
You know Elliot comes back today, right?, Munch asked her.  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
Have you talked to him yet?  
  
Not yet, no.  
  
Good luck with that...you know my brother's a mortician, right? I'm sure he could use your business, Munch remarked with a wink.  
  
Ha ha...very funny. I'm already nervous, and you aren't helping, Olivia said, annoyed.  
  
Munch held up his hands. Sorry, sorry...I'll be good.  
  
Just then Elliot walked in, instantly spotting his partner on crutches. He headed straight towards her, and as he got closer, asked What happened??  
  



	5. Apologies

Instantly, Olivia felt sick. She wasn't sure if she was going to pass out or throw up - or both. She took a deep breath to clear her head and calm her nerves. There's something I need to tell you, she said.  
  
Oh-okay...do you - do you want to sit down first?, Elliot stammered.  
  
No, I think I'd rather stand for this one, Olivia replied. Elliot, I - I, um - I wrecked your car. I wrecked your Mustang.  
  
Everything was silent for a moment, as if time had stood still. Olivia looked down at her feet, on the verge of tears. He hates me now, I'm sure of it. He'll never speak to me again,' she thought.  
  
Finally Elliot spoke. Are you okay?, he asked, sounding concerned.  
  
Olivia stared at him with a look of utter shock. Elliot, I wrecked your car. I _totaled_ your car. Your precious baby, your fifth child..., she trailed off. And you're asking me if I'm okay??  
  
Liv, I can always replace the Mustang - that's no big deal. But I can never replace you, he replied.  
  
Olivia was sure she was going to cry now. Oh, Elliot, she said, giving him a big hug. Right back at'cha, partner.  
  
Elliot smiled and hugged her back.   
  
Meanwhile, across the room, Munch chuckled and said into the phone, Its ok, bro...yeah, we won't be needing your services after all...thanks, though...yeah, see you at the next reunion...bye.


End file.
